Carved in Stone
by ForTheGloryOfSparta
Summary: Even after they are long gone, their legacy lives on... Camp Half-Blood years and years after the lives of the Seven


**I honestly don't really know what this is. I got the idea and I had to sit down and write it. It is unedited and whatnot, so if it sucks, I am sorry. I might rewrite it at some point. I know I should be working on New Life (which is up for a title change soon, just so you know), but I am having major writers block in terms of that story. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. As for now, enjoy this.**

His senses were overwhelmed as he entered the cavernous temple. The white marble that surrounded him gleamed, reflecting the sunlight filtering through the ceiling. Curling, fragrant smoke swirled about the room. The seven statues stood at regular intervals around the north half of the enormous circular chamber.

His companion gasped from behind him. Neither of them had the honor to enter here before. Only those who were given a quest came in here, just before they left. It was traditional for the questers to enter the temple of the Seven the day they were to leave for their quest, and place an offering on the alter where the incense burned. The questers then offer a prayer to the Seven, and then, supposedly, their spirits would guide you and protect you on your quest. It was said that the two demigods who stood closest to the North had been on more quests than any other Demigod has in a single life time. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They were legends.

He placed his offering on the alter, then stood back as his companion placed hers next to it. They stood back and whispered a silent prayer to the Seven, the great demigods that stood before them, fifteen feet tall, immortalized in shining white marble. When they had both finished, he gave a crooked grin, nudging her with an elbow. He gestured to the statues with a nod of his head, "May be that will be us one day."

She laughed, "Yeah, keep dreaming, Sunny. There hasn't been a Hero like them since they died, and that was almost four hundred years ago."

The son of Apollo wrinkled his nose at the address, "Yeah, I am never going to be a hero with a nickname like 'Sunny.' No one will take me seriously. You can't think of anything better? Aren't you supposed to be a daughter of Athena? I doubt Annabeth had a stupid name for Percy."

"Oh yeah, ask Chiron what she called him the next time you see him. I got him to tell me the story a few years ago. It's hilarious."

"Does that mean that you do think I could be a hero?"

She gave a closed mouth smile, shoving her long time friend towards the exit of the temple, "Shut up, Sunny. Let's get out of here."

He ran out of the chamber, the idea of the quest making him impatient now that he had left the temple he had waited so long to see. She was about to leave herself, but before she took that last step out, she turned around. The daughter of Athena gazed at the statues for another moment, he eyes finally settling on the likeness of her half sister. _Wish me luck, Annabeth_. She bowed her head respectfully before whisking around herself and leaving the shimmering marble behind her.

* * *

"Did you see that new Demeter girl? She is a total Piper."

"I know, right? I will never understand why such gorgeous girls play down their beauty so much."

* * *

"This exchange between lance fighting and sword fighting was a style that was made famous by Jason Grace."

* * *

"Oh my gods! Olympus is even more magnificent that I ever would have imagined!"

"It is incredible! Did you see that garden outside of Athena's temple? So beautifully built. That gazebo like structure in the middle of the hedge maze? It must be a great place to sit and think, so quiet."

"It was certainly well designed. Annabeth Chase did it all."

* * *

"It has been a long time since I have seen a Demigod with a shapeshifting ability like that. A very long time. Perhaps you are of the Zhang line. One of the best heroes I have ever met was a Zhang."

* * *

"Hey, you have no right to bully her just because she is a daughter of Hades, you pretentious toad! Remember Nico Di Angelo? He was a great hero and a son of Hades. And don't even get me started on the stories about Hazel. She is seriously my idol."

* * *

The hunters were visiting camp. Everyone gathered around the campfire and the campers sang louder than ever, as if hoping to prove themselves superior through sheer energy. As the last song ended, something about the Minotaur on a rainy day, Chiron got up to dismiss the campers for the night. Before he could say anything, however, someone called out a request. A girl from the Hermes cabin asked, "Before we go to bed, will you tell us a story?"

Chiron was unsurprised, this was not an uncommon request. When one had trained all of the legendary heroes from the first Jason and Perseus to the second great ones, one tended to have a lot of stories. Chiron was about to decline, like he did most nights, when another voice emerged from the cluster of demigods.

"Come on, Chiron. The hunters are here, it is a special night," Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, pointed out. "Talk about the days when the gang was still up and kicking."

Even after all these years, he couldn't say no to her. Not when she started talking about Percy and Jason and Nico and the rest of that generation. Those were some truly magnificent heroes.

So he told a story. And one lead to another. And before he knew it he had talked about everyone from Piper McLean and Jason Grace to Travis and Connor Stoll to Will Solace to Leo Valdez. He watched as Thalia's eyes drifted closed as he talked, and she let the memories wash over her. That is the thing about being an immortal huntress. Nothing is as real as the first life time you live through, nor is anything closer to your heart, regardless of who you meet afterwards. It hurt her sometimes. It hurt to remember that they were all gone, and that it would be a long time before she would join them in Elysium. But it was nice to know that their stories were still told. Honestly, they would probably die all over again if they knew how big of a deal they were now. They were always too humble for their own good. Still, it is comforting to know that their legacy lives on.

* * *

**If you have a moment, leave a review, please!**


End file.
